Rapture fleet
by Quick speed
Summary: All universes are alike, when four boys are taken from their own universe and into another. Were they are commanded to destroy their inferior selves known as "Reapers" COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a dream of my four favourite things; Sonic the hedgehog, Rhythm thief, Regular show and Star fox. This is my first fanfic so please go easy. I don't own any of the characters. **

Thunder…lighting…the night was full of it, the sound of rain hitting the hard floor and a man screaming. It was too late for him now, the murderers ran off with out a sound and left the dead man to be found by a stranger. The men responsible for this act are four friends, not human but demons simply known as reapers.

Somewhere in the middle of Silver Scape held a large base with the name Rapture fleet. Inside had the second in command sat in his chair, he was just about to fall asleep until he had an unwanted visitor that climbed in through the window. "Hello Edward" his dark and creepy voice sent the other to jump out of his chair. "What do you want? What are you doing here!?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. The visitor stepped closer and said "You sent more mercenaries after us. That makes angers us a lot…" he stepped closer and closer and Edward began to walk backwards. "What are you going to do?" he asked in fright. The visitor removed his hat and shown his face. His skin was very pale like snow and his eyes were colourless, he had a very frightening smile and claws grew longer. Cries and screams were heard through out the streets. No one had the courage to help because they new what was causing it…

Edward was discovered the next day, left with the head of Rapture fleet was called into the president's office. "Do you really want to have this conversation again Mr Lorenzo? This has happened to many times and yet you're little fleet has failed to destroy these demons! You're assistant has gone with the rest of them, what are you going to do about that?" The head took a deep breath "Mr president, we are trying our best to get rid of these demons. Maybe if we understand them a bit more, we could make a move. All I need to do is find someone who does understand them…I have the technology to find all kinds of people. If you would just let me use it!"

Suddenly, they both heard a window smash coming from the first floor. They rushed to see what it was and found the entire room has been trashed. Wall paper torn off and class smashed. He noticed and blue feather near the window, he picked it up and walked off. Duke Lorenzo's decided to use the equipment without the president's permission. He made to his base and inside his basement that held the technology he needed. He collected hair samples and eye lashes that belong to those demons, he thought he could find any one who had the same DNA. He placed the specks into the machine and left it to its job.

**Universe A**

Two work friends sat one of the tables in their favourite coffee shop. One of them couldn't take his eye off a robin that was clearing the tables. He always had the opportunity to make a move but always failed. The racoon and blue jay or better known as Mordecai and Rigby were about to leave. None of them noticed a very long, yellow glowing snake crept though the door. It made it's way to Mordecai and quickly rapped around his ankle and lightly pulled "Huh?" Now it pulled with force and Mordecai fell off his stool and across the room. He grabbed the door "Help me!" he screamed, Rigby ran to help and grabbed his hand. Unfortunately he lost his strength and the blue jay was pulled into a colourful hole in the ground a disappeared.

**Universe B**

"Catch me if you can!" A blue hedgehog taunts while being chased by robots, little did he know he was about to run into a bunch of bear traps. The same snake court his foot and pulled him into a bush and disappeared.

**Universe C**

Somewhere in space held a giant mother ship called The great fox, inside had a Fox, Falcon, Hare and a Toad. Nothing special was happening, all they did was sit in their chairs. The leader was about to fall asleep until and small portal opened up where he is sitting and vanished.

**Universe D**

"Oh….dear God….there every were!" the one known as Phantom R running away from constables on the rooftops. The long snake had trouble catching up to him, eventually it managed to catch his foot. He lost his balance and was pulled off the roof, the snake continued to pull and R grabbed a bike rail, only a small distance from the portal. His loyal dog appeared "Fondue! Help me!" His partner tried to bite the snake but couldn't brake it. His strength failed and disappeared and the portal closed. Leaving Fondue alone, the poor dog sat crying were his beloved master had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait no more, the second chapter is now here. Enjoy.**

**Back to the universe we started with…**

The portal opened just under a tree in the middle of a large field. With that, the four boys fell out of it and piled on top of each other on the grass. Once they stood up, they took a long look at each other. For Phantom R who has never seen any one with pointy ears or fur. He began to back off, then retreated but received a dog pile from Sonic. "Were do you think your going?" R tried to get away, with out any success. "Get off me! What ever you are"

Sonic stood up and gave Phantom R a hand. They took some time to get used to the atmosphere, trying to work out what just happened. They gave their names and their end of the tale.

**Meanwhile…at an abandoned mansion**

Cinos came running up the stairs, he had just heard Duke Lorenzo's plan and seen it for himself. He came through a bedroom door to see one of his Reaper friends asleep in his bed. "X….Phantom X?" His friend didn't reply "Zzzzzz" This angered him, he kicked his bed stand and his friend awoke "What do you want?" X is often grumpy when he wakes up. Cinos cleared his throat "Well, I had a wonder off and I've seen….them…Duke said something about wanted more mercenaries and those four boys seem to fit" X sat up and stretched his head "And who are they?" Cinos looked his friend in the eyes "They are…well…us…strangely we could have twins from another world. Phantom X let out a huge grunt and laid back down "Give me an hour. I'll worry about it then" His Reaper friend left the room to find Felix.

All four Reapers live in the same mansion, its good for them to be with their own kind but none of them get on well. A lot of fights break out now and then.

Cinos searched around the mansion to find another Reaper. "Felix we need to talk" The fox demon's ears perked up and he turned around to see his hedgehog friend. "I heard what you said. I want to meet this other fox. We'll wait for Redacai to get beck then I'll wake up Xavier…I mean Phantom X"

Sonic, Fox, Raphael and Mordecai were completely unaware of what was planned for them. Eventually they made it to a open gate with a small town on the other side. They let themselves in, because it was getting dark, the street lights were on. As the boys were walking all they had very strange looks from other people. The four them were aware of this. Fox turned to one of the boys and asked "We should ask a few questions as to why we are here. So any suggestions?" Sonic looked around "We should start with that strip club over there" They all made their way to strip club that was only a short distance away.

None of the boys had a clue that the Reapers would be inside. The demons noticed them from across the room, they were more surprised then shocked. X's eyes widened as he looked at the other red-head in the suit "That's not something you see every day, I've always wanted a little sibling." The Reapers stood up and walked over to join the others. The four regular boys were completely stunned to see others that looked as if they could be their twin brother. The only words that Sonic could spill were "What the actual cheese?" Fox stepped forward "Is this a joke? Who or what are you?" Felix answered "Well my foxy friend…We are the shadows of you're soul." X made his voice clear "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Phantom X, Redacai, Cinos and Felix" Mordecai shook his head "This can't be real" Redacai looked at him, directly into his eyes "Oh really?"

With that, the Reaper rapped his hand around Mordecai's beak and lifted him off the ground. He gave stunned and helpless avian a light push and went straight through a the wall. Mordecai laid injured on top of the bricks while Raphael came running to his aid until he was brought to the floor by his new rival. Fox and Sonic were busy trying to beat their rivals with Redacai approaching the pile of bricks. He lifted Mordecai up with his hands squeezing his neck. He dropped him after Raphael threw a brick at his head, it seems that he escaped from X's grip.

The sound of police sirens scared the demons off, left with the regular boys being surrounded by police and head lights. It was obvious that they had been mistaken for the Reapers. They decided not to fight and decided to go with the flow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, this week has been a little crazy, enjoy. Feel free to check out Journey to Feudal Japan that me and Berribex112 are writing.**

The four boys were tied to chairs while blind folded, Sonic tried to break free which annoyed the guard "Stop fidgeting you demon scum!". Fox tried to use his ears to figure out were the guard was standing by the sound of his voice "There has been a mistake, were not demons…what are you going to do to us anyway?" When he finished, another visitor walked in; he was at a higher class "Why are these people tied? Release them!" the guard quickly released them. The visitor turned out to be the head of Rapture fleet, the four boys were taken to his base.

"My name is Duke Lorenzo, I am a leader the mercenary group…The famous Rapture fleet. I apologize by the way you made you entrance in this world and I need your help" Sonic had a huge smile on his face "They don't call me a hero for nothing. Is the problem linked with those strange people we ran into a short time ago?" Duke nodded "You see, those _people_ you ran into are the problem. They have been…murdering…and stuff…some is a little hard to explain. This town has put with them for far too long." "What are they?" Fox asked, Duke replied "Some say they are demons, sent by the devil, others say the devil is the father. Demons that call them selves reapers…because they reap through to streets. I collected samples when I had the chance to like hair, feathers, eyelashes etc and place them into a machine that scanned all of the other universes until it found a person that matches the DNA. I figured you would have a better chance at putting them down, since so many of us have failed" The four boys were lost for words, they know what they have to do. They may succeed, they may not. They also felt very homesick but couldn't leave knowing a small town is in danger. After thinking about it, they all agreed and Sonic patted Duke on the shoulder "Alright, we'll help you"

**Meanwhile…**

The four reapers sat in their mansion talking about their new rivals, Felix was first to speak "These boys are probably after us because they have been recruited by Duke, another genius plan that will crack like last time. What should we do about it?" "We should fight them" Redacai answered "If they are after us, we should fight back. They would make nice house decorations. I want to see what that blue jay has got, so I will go first". Phantom X was the only one who had a bad feeling, he has a lot negative sides and nothing like the others. He hates them all, he only hangs around with them because he doesn't like to alone.

Mordecai stood alone in Dukes office while looking at his family photos, he started to get a little bit upset because of homesickness. Suddenly he heard small knocking coming from behind the door, the one behind it kicked it open "HERE'S REDACAI!" Mordecai turned around and screamed. The demon stepped closer and cornered the helpless blue jay, he rapped his hands around Mordecai's neck and pinned on the desk while he punches coming to his face. He broke free with blood dripping down his face then they both collided with kicks and punches, the blue jay grabbed a glass and smashed it against the demon's head but it didn't affect him. He gave Mordecai a punch to the gut and made him fall to the ground "Get up and fight!" the demon screamed. Mordecai eventually stood up but gasping for air, Redacai punched him again them flew into a desk. The reaper squeezed the other's neck, he tried to reach a peace of glass that was left on the desk. He grabbed it and plunged it into Redacai's chest. He let out a terrifying scream and fell backwards. Mordecai stood over the dying reaper, soon after, he stopped breathing and his eyes closed.

The other boys including Duke ran to the door to find a dead reaper, "Wow, you did it….nice one" Duke complemented, he lost for words.

Redacai's body was stolen and brought into a field were he wouldn't be seen. He was laid on a wooden table, flowers were placed beside him and set on fire. The other reapers stood near it with sad faces. Ten years since they first met, Cinos placed another flower in the fire and watched the flames "Goodbye Redacai, we'll really miss you. Maybe we under estimated them. This time is not a joke, I will go next.

**Sorry about the bad fight scene, I'm not very good at writing them. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope your all enjoying this story. Here is chapter 4.**

The hedgehog reaper stood outside in the snow and breaking the icicles that hung from the tree branches. Redacai was his best friend, now he's gone. Cinos had tears slowly falling from his eyes, he hated Phantom X and Felix, they hated him to. The mansion is full of hate and pain; lost families, unloved and forgotten dreams. Redacai failed. It is time for Cinos has he volunteered to go next, he went without saying goodbye to the others, he simply didn't care.

Duke and the four boys visited a pub celebrating Mordecai's victory, Duke had a lot questions "How did you kill it?" Mordecai took some time think "I stabbed him in the chest…the heart probably" Duke looked at him in surprise "Why didn't I think of that? They survive a bullet to head but their heart is the weak spot, fancy that?" The other boys took a mental note to this.

Sonic walked into the men's room, after two or three minuets he stood by the sink and washed his hands. He headed towards the door, before he grabbed the handle it swung open and hit him in the face. He fell backwards but kept his balance, the reaper came out from the door and stood face to face to his rival. Before Sonic could react, Cinos grabbed him and smashed his head into the glass mirror. Sonic returned with punch to the face then the demon tackled him to floor and started to beat him. An old man walked through the door…as soon as he noticed the scrap he left without saying a word. The two hedgehogs didn't noticed the old man, they just kept fighting. Sonic managed to kick the reaper off him and continued to fight. The struggling hedgehog spat out blood then received a kick to the stomach., he used the last of his strength to punch the reaper and knocked him on the floor. Sonic grabbed a piece of glass and stuck plunged it into the demon's eye, all he felt was a slight tickle and pulled it out, only to be distracted and plunged with another bit of glass, this time through the heart. Cinos let out a ear shattering scream, he scooted away from Sonic and into the corner. His cries began to fade and then slipped away…Fox walked through the door and found the two hedgehogs "That was…unexpected…we better tell…Duke about this"

Duke was stunned as soon as he heard the news, two of the reapers remain. Could the other two boys Fox and Raphael complete their job with out getting killed? All of the boys their felt happy about the victory, they also felt homesick. All they want is to go home, in order to do that they have to complete their job.

Cinos's body was stolen and set to light, the remaining reapers were both stunned and afraid, they didn't want to loose. Felix sat in front of the fire place, he planned to go next and use the most lethal moves and scratches. He decided to leave Phantom X and go to his rival. Phantom X awoke with a fright and found that his bed sheets were ripped. He laid back down, he heard Felix leave the mansion and had a small worry that best friend could fall the rest of them. X had another floor below him; he didn't like to hear his real name, its to much agony for him as he used to be called it in his family…which he no longer has.

Fox sat in a chair in Rapture fleet's base, he was alone and thinking about his friends at home. Fox is a mercenary, in fact he is the leader of his mercenary group and is a lot stronger then he looks. He has a good chance of winning against Felix but Fox was unaware of the demon's strength.

Fox continued to sulk in his chair, his ears perked up when he heard something was creeping around the room and the lights went out. Fox felt two hands cup around his neck and squeezed. He managed to brake free and used his ears to find the sound of footsteps. The reaper placed a crowbar in the fire place and left it there. Fox turned on the lights and found the demon vulpine. They opened and charged with kicks and punches, the crowbar that was placed in the fire, it had a bright red point. Felix picked it up, swung it and it came in contact with Fox's face. He fell to the floor in pain but he made it to stand up. Fox jumped in the air and performed a round-house kick to Felix's face and flew into the wall, Fox drove his hand into Felix's throat. The demon's had grabbed the vulpine's shoulder and sunk his sharp claws into his skin. He made a small yelp, he picked up the crowbar and drove it into the reaper's chest and hung from the wall. Blood like black ink was running down the wall. Fox backed off, hid behind the chair and another reaper came through the window to find his friend has been impaled. He removed the crowbar and Felix dropped to the floor. "Felix! Speak to me!"…the dying reaper looked his friend in the eye "Xavier….its time for me to leave….goodbye my friend" Felix drifted away with Xavier refusing to let go "Felix?…Felix….Felix no!…Please don't leave me alone!….FELIX!" He carried his friends dead body away and left the sight. Fox watched them, he felt really bad for the guy.

"Wow this is easy. You seem to be getting the hang of this." Duke said out of joy, Sonic added "Just one left" They all looked at Raphael who looked very nervous. Fox looked out of the window and watched the gentle snow fall. He noticed a pair of eyes in a short distance; they were just white eyes. This was the remaining reaper, he had tears streaming down his eyes that looking directly at Fox's as if they were looking into his soul.

Fox decided to be alone and stepped onto the balcony, "Hello" he heard and quickly turned and noticed the reaper. Phantom X picked Fox up by his shirt collar and carried him off "What are you doing!? I'm not your target! HELP ME!"

**Finally revealed Phantom X's real name. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. So long and have a nice day from Quick speed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is the final chapter, enjoy.**

Xavier dragged Fox to his mansion and dropped him to the floor. The vulpine scooted to the corner in fright "What are you going to do with me?" he asked "You're my hostage until my job is done. You may have won against Felix but its me you really don't want to mess with. If you cross me…I'll kill you with a single click" The reaper sat near the window to watch the sunset. He only used Fox for company, nothing else but he will not hesitate to kill him.

Time past and the two began talking, "Mr…Xavier, I don't see the hate in you, all I see is sadness. Did you really decide upon your self to make Raphael as your pray?" Xavier took a sip from his wine bottle "Well maybe as a little brother but since the three of you mortals done so well I may not consider keeping him alive. Now your aware of our weak point…doesn't matter, mine is already broken". Fox move closer to find X wiping tears away from his eyes "I never thoughts killer demons like you had real emotions" Those few words triggered off the reaper's temper. He put his wine bottle down and moved to were Fox sat. He punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach, the injured vulpine laid on the floor while coughing up blood. "You thought I had no emotions! Feelings! You'd be pretty unstable if you had no family, no one to love or nothing to live for….this world has nothing to offer me…as soon as I get rid of Raphael…I'm going to kill myself." The reaper sat back down and looked at the moon and stars.

Soon after, Xavier fallen asleep by the window with Fox sat in the corner. He felt two hands creep around his face and cup over his mouth to keep his quiet. The vulpine was calm as soon as he noticed it was Raphael and not Xavier. Both of them became startled when they found that Xavier disappeared. Raphael turned around and the reaper was behind him, he received a fist to the face, lifted and out of the window. The red-head ran away from the mansion and into the woods, he kept running until he was out of breath. He paused and looked up into the trees, Xavier jumped off the tree branch and landed on the human boy. He trapped him by clamping his wrists together with one hand, his claw brushed against Raphael's throat "I can hear and smell the blood rushing through your veins." He then kicked the demon were it hurts and it was the perfect opportunity to break free. The two of them stood up then collided, the demon slipped and fell onto a tree and its branches impaled though his abdomen, he giggled and pulled himself away "That can't kill mw you fool". He grabbed Raphael and tried to impale him with the tree branches "Your going to die pathetic human. You think you could beat me?" The strength in the boy's arms were about to fail and the cold air was making it worse. "What will you do after you kill me? Just go back to killing other people like you always do with out a care?" those few words made the demon's go wide, he lifted the human up "Why did you ask that! I'm not just a killer! You don't know the real me!" Raphael then broke free then rapped his arms around Xavier. The reaper gasped as he felt a worm ,fuzzy feeling inside of him, he never hug in the past ten years. This was partly a distraction "Sorry X, but its for the best" He used the rest off his strength to push the reaper down and into a tree branch and went through his heart. He let out terrifying scream and tried to push himself away but didn't have the strength so Raphael did it for him.

The dying reaper scooted away and his black blood cover the snow, he looked at Raphael in fright then slowly drifted into a bright light. We left the world that he hated and now found peace. Raphael dragged him to the wooden table, placed flowers beside him and in the palm of his hands, he set him on fire.

Raphael made his way back to Rapture fleet's base and revealed his job has been done. Duke was very impressed and so were the other boys. "Good work you four, I'll pay you handsomely if you want" he offered but none of the boys agreed. Duke took them to the basement and activated the machines that taken them home.

**Universe A**

Mordecai climbed out of the portal without anyone seeing him, he made it park to the park were he works. All of his welcome was a yell by the boss Benson "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he screamed, Mordecai shown a grin on his face and said "Out of this world"

**Universe B**

Sonic appeared out of the bushes and the robots were out of sight. "Good, that's enough adventure for today" he stood up and walked off.

**Universe C**

Fox jumped out of his seat and startled his team mates, he was back in his space ship were he wanted to be. He didn't want to go back to that world, the thought of Felix disgusted him.

**Universe D**

Raphael appeared and the portal closed, he noticed Fondue that waited in the same spot this whole time. "Come here boy!" his loyal dog jumped up and kept licking his masters face.

Their adventure came to an end, tomorrow there could be a new one. But they will have to just wait and see, they would be dreaming of fighting those reapers until they get something else to think about.

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you think of it, I'll write more soon. Have a nice day from Quick speed.**


End file.
